The present disclosure relates to technology for wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems typically include a communication platform such as a dedicated terrestrial antenna, airborne platform, or communications spacecraft such as a satellite. Such platforms typically operate within regulations that allocate at least one operating frequency bandwidth for a particular communications service and specify, among other things, a maximum signal power spectral density (PSD) of communications signals radiated to the ground, etc. A growing market exists for provision of high data rate communication services to individual consumers and small businesses which may be underserved by or unable to afford conventional terrestrial services and require protected communications capable of mitigating the effects of intentional and unintentional interference. To advantageously provide high data rate communication services to such users, a communications platform must (1) provide a high PSD so as to enable the use of low cost user terminals, and (2) efficiently use the licensed bandwidth so as to maximize the communications throughput and protection level for a particular licensed bandwidth.
Typically, frequency reuse plans are developed prior to design and deployment of a communications system in order to service the projected needs of the system. In many cases, particularly in the case of space-based communications, these frequency reuse plans may be formed into the hardware of the device such that post deployment alterations are not feasible. Despite the best planning techniques, many communications platforms have excess capacity after deployment.